Currently, consumer or professional publishers with the desire to create multimedia content for the Internet find the process extremely cumbersome.
Consumers use a variety of offline tools (including Apple's iMovie software and Microsoft's Powerpoint) to generate multimedia. The output produced by these tools is then saved to a user's hard drive and uploaded to sites allowing users to share the output with friends and colleagues (such as with YouTube, SlideShare, etc.). Professional publishers wishing to create appealing multimedia presentations follow the same process with a set of more expensive software packages. Traditional Internet search results in text-heavy SERP (“Search Engine Results Pages”) force users to visit a plurality of web sites to discover information they are seeking. This experience is extremely cumbersome and time consuming.